Beatrice's Black Day
by Rietto
Summary: It's her turn to get her day ruined.


14th April…

"This is ridiculous… It's just a tradition from neighboring country that I happen to know about! Why in the world must I celebrate it?!"

The idea of celebrating Black Day is very humiliating for Beatrice the Golden Witch.

Sure, she didn't give Battler chocolate back in Valentine day, and even though some people were kind enough to trick her ('_**No! Cast magic to help me!**_') so that she could give him the chocolate on another day, the reality stands. On White Day, she got nothing, and gave nothing(obviously).

Yes, not even from Ronove, her butler.

She sighed again for the millionth times that day.

"Battler… I wonder if he'll give me something…"

_W__hite Day is the on the same day as Valentine's Day, just a month later. So, tomorrow, when the man accepts your chocolate, he'll reciprocate a month from the day it's given.__  
_That's what he said last month, before he took over her cooking.

At the end, she did give the chocolate to him, but…

"That means he ate his own homemade chocolate… and that means the magic was useless, because in reality I didn't give him anything… AAH! Sometimes I really wish I'm as oblivious as Battler…"

Black Day…

The day when singles celebrate their… singleness.

After boasting so much of her past relationship with Kinzo (and comparing Battler with him, more to it), Beatrice found the idea of celebrating her single status embarrassing.

Look, even Kanon (yes, the 'I'm the duck' guy) managed to get a girlfriend.

Not only that, but her teacher…

_What's with her?! Surely she's gossiping about me with that demon butler! __Looking so close… So… in love!_

_While making noodles, more to it! KOREAN NOODLES! He's mocking me!_

"There's no way in hell I'm going to eat that!"

Beatrice remembered who gave and got what on last White day and Valentine Day. Natural, since they managed to do and get something that she couldn't. And also, those were something she ruined. Each of the stakes (particularly Lucifer), the Ushiromiyas, the furnitures, the witches…

The last one was impossible to forget. Lambdadelta decided to shower Bernkastel with hot melted chocolate on Valentine day, and in return she tied Lambdadelta up on White day and showered her with chocolate ice cream.

Lambdadelta came to Beatrice that day, panicked, and asked for her help to revive Bernkastel because apparently she did the same thing last Valentine and she died from the boredom.

On White day, when Bernkastel appeared alone, she knew that Bernkastel had had her revenge.

Sometimes Beatrice wondered why she didn't do the same to Battler at that day…

Surely, the revenge from him would be sweet… just like ice cream from Bernkastel…

Or maybe just to give the chocolate nonchalantly like her teacher did… without telling a thing about who made it (which was clearly impossible for her)…

_That teacher… She's unexpectedly sly…_

'My, you look tired. Here, have some hot chocolate,' she said to Ronove, who accepted it with a chuckle.

_Why didn't I do that?! _

_I wouldn't be grouped with Gaap if I had done that!_

Actually, everyone grouped Beatrice with Gaap because they did the same thing… They stole presents for the men they're interested in. Neither Shannon nor George found the presents sent by each other, and both of them held a little grudge towards Eva because of it.

But of course, Beatrice is worse than Gaap, wasn't she?

She nearly destroyed everyone's White day after all…

Speaking of Gaap, she said since she technically got something (regardless of the method) on White day, she didn't have to celebrate Black day.

Actually, not that she think about it, who else fit the qualification to celebrate Black day?

None.

Just her, the Golden Witch.

Shannon got perfume from Kanon, and George got chocolate from Eva, after all…

"GAAAAAH!!! I'm the only one who got nothing?! I've lost my charm?!"

"What charm?"

Battler must admit, watching Beatrice lost in her own little world was amusing, especially after he surprised her. She turned as pale as sheet.

_Lady __Bernkastel, just this time, please grant me the miracle of him not hearing what I just screamed out loud…_

"Ho-how rude, you know very well that I'm charming, Ushiromiya Battler."

Yes, watching her trying so desperately to laugh like that was definitely amusing.

"By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be off somewhere with Gretel, planning to defeat me or something."

Oh, she's trying to change the subject! How cute!

Grinning, he answered, "Even a genius needs to eat. Hey Ronove, what's for lunch?"

Beatrice completely forgot that she was (kinda) spying on Virgilia and Ronove. The kitchen door was open, and the two of them could see her in plain sight.

They knew what's going on in her mind, and they clearly didn't try to hide it. They clearly laughed about it.

"I figure you, Battler-sama, must be tired of western food, so I made _Jjajangmyeon_for a change."

"Korean! Nice!"

"Hohoho. It's surprising to find you knowledgeable about the food, Battler. Most people don't, especially popular guy like you. Don't you agree, Beato?"

_They know… They're doing it on purpose… Clearly!_

"Hu-humph! I can think of many reasons why he knows about it, though. Maybe his love dumped him in a Korean restaurant? Kyahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just eat. Ronove, big portion for me, I'm starving!"

"Of course. How about you Milady?"

"I'm not eating!"

Hearing the word 'eat' and 'not' together in a same sentence coming from Beatrice's mouth was rare, almost as rare as if Beelzebub said it. Beatrice folded her hands and threw her gaze away from Ronove.

"What? A ferocious squirrel like you refuses to eat? World end must be near," Battler commented as he took a bowl of noodles and walk towards her.

_Don't eat it! Don't celebrate it! __Don't admit it!_

"Isn't that all right? I'll just the dessert later. Hm, it's your chance to become a squi-"

Beatrice really didn't expect Battler to feed her like that. Really. She nearly chocked because of it. But, Ronove's cooking was really perfect, she couldn't help but to swallow it.

Of course, she (only to maintain her image, really) became kinda mad at Battler because of that.

"What did you do that for?! I said I'm not eating!" she said as she backed away from the grinning man.

"Didn't Virgilia teach you NOT to eat dessert before you eat your main course? Open up."

"What are you… Get away from me! I don't want to eat another bite of… HMPH!"

"Delicious, isn't it? Happy Black day, Beato! Here have some more."

Somehow, what started in the kitchen became a wild goose chase as Beatrice ran around the counter trying (desperately) to avoid Battler who somehow could feed her with the noodles in ease. Beatrice suspected her teacher's magic had something to do with the fact that she couldn't just turn into butterflies.

After all, she's the Finite Witch. And she's clearly enjoying the scene.

But more to it, she really should have stopped talking. Opening her mouth like that made it very much easier for Battler.

"I get it! Battler, stop it! I'm sorry! I won't ruin anyone's White day ever again!"

"Hm? Sorry, I can't hear you! Could you repeat that in red?"

"**I won't ruin anyone's White day ever again! Valentine too!**There! Please sto-**"**

Compared to the shock of Battler feeding her again, Beatrice was more shocked to find chocolate on her mouth. The taste she loved so much… The bitter taste that could still be tasted…

Better than even Ronove's, which was sickeningly sweet…

Battler's handmade chocolate!

"There. Debt is paid. Now I can finally wait for Valentine without worrying you stealing my letters again," he said as he put a bundle of chocolate from his pocket in Beatrice's open palms.

She was too shocked to say anything in respond, though. She just stared at the bundle and Battler, back and forth.

"Man, even if I was the one who force you, you ARE ferocious. Half plate? Ronove, prepare me the second bowl."

"Pukukuku, as you wish."

Realizing that Beatrice was still frozen by the shock (and was clearly confused), Battler somehow became embarrassed himself. "What? I said I would return it to you right?"

Did he? No he didn't.

"I just want a little fun, you see? Because of you I have to celebrate Black day… Even though I got many chocolates from your ass-nee-chans! It's all your fault."

"Wha-WHAT?! I left you a piece! You got one!" Beatrice finally said after she recovered, her cheeks as red as the rose on her hair.

"You called that a piece?! I called that leftover!"

"Umu… You want more?! FINE! Just you wait, Ushiromiya Battler. I'll make you regret you ever want more chocolate on Valentine day. Kyahahahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, I can't wait. At least make it edible, all right, Beatrice!!!"

--

**The ending… like a battle…**


End file.
